Remember Me
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: 20 years after the Battle of Yavin, a serial killer with Force abilities is on the loose on Nar Shadaa. Jedi Master Ezra Bridger is dispatched to investigate, and he crosses paths with an old friend turn bounty hunter. Can Ezra and Sabine stop this killer? Will old feelings rekindle? Will he convince her to come home? Ezra/Sabine, Kanan/Hera, some Luke /Mara
1. Chapter 1

**A/N first off, unlike my other stories, this one is not connected to my overall personal 'Expanded Universe', but a stand-alone fic, taking place years after the series in the old Expanded Universe timeline, roughly around the same time as the graphic novel "Star Wars: Unity". Also it will be Ezra/Sabine as well as Kanan/Hera. If you aren't fond of those pairings you likely won't enjoy this. Beyond that, as always I don't own Star Wars or any related character. This story is rated M for violence, adult content, and language.  
**

**Star Wars Rebels****  
****Remember Me****  
**

**Chapter 1: Trying to Say Goodbye  
**

"_**Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same**_

_**And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye**_  
_**It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry**_  
_**Come, let me hold you and I will try**_  
_**How can I help you to say goodbye"**_

**Patty Loveless – "How Can I Help You Say Goodbye" **

_Coruscant, 20 ABY_

It was supposed to be a day of joy and peace. The Pallaeon-Gavrisom Treaty had been signed a year earlier, ending the twenty one year long Galactic Civil War between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic, and this day, a year later the marriage ceremony of Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker and former Emperor's Hand turned Jedi Knight Mara Jade was taking place.

But peace wasn't something everyone wanted.

"GET THE WOUNDED TO COVER!" A teenaged half-Twi'lek Jedi Knight yelled as she wielded her blue lightsaber, pointing to a couple of still standing knights then to a couple who were injured and trying to get to safety.

She turned quickly back to the rogue Storm Trooper squad, making her long tan and green-striped lekku slap her cheek. She spun her lightsaber before her, deflecting a few blaster bolts before she force-jumped among them, slicing at their weapons and armor.

"Not bad, my former Padawan," Her green eyes widened at the familiar voice, turning her head to see the human Jedi Master standing behind her with his arms crossed. "Not even knighted a week and already in over your head."

"I've got the situation under control, my former Master," she replied deflecting a blast. Feeling irritated at her master just seemingly strolling along the battlefield, dodging blasts without his lightsaber even leaving his belt. She blinked rapidly when a detonator rolled at her feet and barely was able to jump away, hitting the grassy ground outside the still being rebuilt Jedi Temple unceremoniously on her butt.

"It definitely shows," the man smiled behind his dark beard broken up by twin scars on his cheek. His bright blue eyes danced in amusement behind his long dark bangs.

"You know, if you were really concerned about your former apprentice, and the safety of the Temple, you'd help her out…" the female Jedi grunted, kicking a Storm Trooper away.

"Oh?" The middle-aged Jedi Master blinked, "I had the understanding that she had the situation under control…"

"Karabast! Would you just help me!" the girl finally snapped as a Storm Trooper tried to grab her, but she flipped him over her shoulder.

"Since you asked so nicely," her former master pulled his lightsaber from his belt. It was a unique weapon, with a blaster barrel built into the hilt's hand guard. He pulled the trigger and fired four blue blaster bolts striking the troopers surrounding the girl, before he leapt high in the air, engaging his blue bladed saber in the air with a deeper than typical _pop hiss_, and with the grace of a fine dancer he moved around the troopers, slicing at their weapons and equipment, and then used the Force to shove them all together, knocking them out.

"You didn't kill them?" the girl asked.

"This is a day for peace, Depa, let's not ruin it with bloodshed," the Jedi Master replied.

Depa Jarrus placed her hands on her hips, "Not even a little blood shed? They made me miss Master Skywalker and Mara's wedding having to kick their tails."

"You were obviously dressed for such a ceremony," her former Master placed his Lightsaber on his belt and let his orangey-brown robes drape around him. "What exactly are you wearing anyway? That looks so protective…"

Depa looked down at her tight dark brown halter top and matching form-fitting pants that hung low on her hips, with a belt that served little purpose besides hanging on one bare hip and hooked her lightsaber. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing at all," her master crossed his arms, "I wasn't aware there was a mission for you to go undercover as a street walker…"

"You're not my Master anymore, Ezra!" Depa stomped a foot childishly, "If I want to show off my butt, boobs, and legs, then there's nothing you can say about it!"

Jedi Master Ezra Bridger smirked, a low chuckle coming through his throat, "I may not be your Master anymore but I am still your Uncle. And Let me tell you something, young one, I have a power over you that goes beyond even the Force."

"And what may that be, Great Master of this Unknown Power?" Depa quirked one of her thin eyebrows.

Ezra snorted and pulled out a comlink, "Hey, Hera?" he spoke into the com.

"Uncle Ezzy!" Depa squeaked with a look of pure terror.

"Hey, Ezra," Hera Jarrus answered with a spark of joy in her voice along with a hint of worry, "Is everything ok?"

"Is everything ok, Depa?" Ezra smiled at the Twi'lek girl.

"Yeah, Mom, we took care of the rogue cell," Depa replied, "Tell Daddy there were a few minor injuries but Uncle Ezra showed up and it was downhill from there."

"Yeah, and another thing…" Ezra started, and Depa stared at her former master and beloved uncle pleadingly. "You guys would be very proud of your daughter. She's a brave and noble Jedi Knight."

"Thank you, Ezra," the smile was evident in Hera's voice, "If you hurry you two can make it for the reception party."

"We'll be there… oh, Hera, have you seen…" Ezra asked tightly with nervousness in his tone.

There was silence for a moment, before Hera's voice came back. "I'm sorry, Ezra… she's… She didn't… There's no sign of her here."

"Oh… ok… thanks for looking for me, Hera…" Ezra's face fell slightly, "We're on our way. Save some finger foods."

"Hey! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I eat everything that moves…" Hera retorted.

"To be honest, I'm hoping that their not moving…" Ezra smirked, earning a giggle from his former apprentice.

"Hardy har-har," Hera replied, "Just get yourself and my daughter to the party."

"Roger that, Spectre Two," Ezra smiled using their old codenames, "Spectre Six out."

"C'mon, Kiddo," Ezra threw an arm around the girl, "At least put a Jedi robe on… let's not give your dear old dad a heart attack…"

"But…" Depa pouted.

"Just do your uncle a favor this one time, OK?" He smiled, and she shook her head, and wrap an arm around his back.

-SW-

Hours later, Ezra stood alone on the balcony of the old Senate Building, tears in the corners of his eyes as all below him and inside the hall celebrated. They just had to celebrate with fireworks.

Fireworks…

The Jedi Master hated fireworks now.

Made it worse, they lit the air with oranges, pinks, and purples, and every so often would take the shape of the star bird. "Ezra?"

Ezra wiped his eyes, and glanced back. He smiled softly as Hera approached him, her hands resting on her swollen belly. "Hey…"

"Hey, yourself," the Twi'lek come to stand next to the Jedi. "Never thought I'd see the day Ezra Bridger would miss a party. Zeb and Kanan are missing their drinking buddy."

"Not really in a party mood, Hera," Ezra replied, staring up at the fireworks display.

"Ezra… If she was going to come back… she'd have been here for this," Hera said sadly, tears in her own emerald eyes.

"I know…" Ezra lowered his gaze.

Ezra could remember clearly the last time he had seen Sabine Wren. Seventeen years ago, on the Rebel Alliance flagship, _Home One_. When the Galactic Civil War broke out in full, and the various Rebel Cells formed the Alliance, the crew of the _Ghost _had split up to various groups in the much larger organization, but they had made sure to keep in contact with each other. Ezra particularly was clinging to the group as the only family he had left, though he had since welcomed others in. First came Ahsoka Tano, the elusive "Fulcrum", then came Luke Skywalker, a young Jedi-to-be the same age as him, Princess Leia, one of the leaders of the overall organization, Han Solo and Chewbacca, a fun pair of smugglers. But one member of his family was slowly but steadily withdrawing. She was the last one he wanted to lose at that. No matter what he did, she still seemed to draw away from the Alliance and their strained family. He remembered that fateful night, sitting in his quarters on _Home One,_ meditating in the Force, focusing on how to draw his best friend back to the fold.

They had lost Han Solo to Boba Fett a bounty hunter in the service of Jabba the Hutt, and Luke Skywalker had faced the monstrous Darth Vader, and had lost a hand to remember the encounter by, and he could sense his friend was emotionally struck by something the Sith Lord had said to him. With all of that happening, the thought of Sabine going farther and farther away greatly distressed Ezra.

He had been brought out of his meditation by the sound of his door opening. Only a small number of people knew the access code to his door. He opened his eyes to see Sabine herself standing before him, removing her helmet, letting her hair fall to almost the base of her neck. Ezra blinked upon realizing she had returned it to the dark blue/orange color, same colors as when they had first met, albeit longer now.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked, standing up, and she wordlessly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. The smell of her shampoo and fresh hair dye flooded his senses.

Ezra had no idea what had brought it on, but before he could ask anything her lips was on his. Seventeen years later, he still had her taste on his tongue. That night they had given their purity to one another. For a single night, the Empire, the Alliance, even the Force itself did not exist, all there was and ever would be was one another. A laugh almost formed in his throat as he remembered struggling with her battle armor, and Sabine teasing that it wasn't exactly designed for others to easily remove it.

After years together on the _Ghost,_ they were very opened with one another, but that night all stops were removed. He remembered holding himself over her in bed, the look of trust -and he dare even say love- reflecting in her soft chocolate eyes. The feel of her bare skin on his was still clear in his mind; the firm, strong muscles beneath her smooth skin, decorated in temporary tattoos of her own design, it marvelously contrasted the soft, delicate flesh of her breasts. She was soft and firm all at the same time, strong and delicate, fierce warrior and beautiful woman all in a single colorfully beautiful package.

"Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar…" she had whispered to him before they fully surrendered to one another.

It was awkward. It was weird. In some points it was even uncomfortable. But through it all, it was wonderful. A night that he would remember until the day he becomes one with the Force.

Falling asleep with her curled in his arms, the two young lovers holding one another was just as wonderful as their love making. Her last words, before he fell into slumber, still haunted him. "Remember me."

"Remember me."

He woke up the next morning alone. She had stolen a small hyperspace capable Starfighter, and escaped into the night shortly before morning. _The Ghost _launched not long after and tracked it down. They had found the ship on at an independent space station, sold for unmarked credits. Sabine was gone, and they had no way to find which way she went.

He'd tried to move on, he'd had a few short term relationships and love affairs, but no other woman had fit what he wanted, needed. They lacked the same color, same vibrant life.

"Ezra," Hera spoke up softly, bringing him out of his remembrance, "I know it's hard. But you have to let her go. It hurts me, too, but… I've long realized… Sabine isn't coming home."

"I know, I just…" Ezra bit his lip as he looked up at the endless stars, where the Mandalorian who had stolen his heart had disappeared into.

"You loved her," Hera spoke, turning to face him, "You _love_ her. But… she left for a reason. Whatever it may be, you have to honor that… and…" She placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her. She reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands, "Ezra… if any one of us deserves to be happy… it's you, son. That's… that's all I want to see, Ezra. I want to see you happy."

"Hera…" Ezra shook his head, and then embraced the Twi'lek. "I _am _happy. I'm very happy. I've achieved my dream, I'm a Jedi. I've reached the rank of Master and helped Luke, Kanan, Kyle and Ahsoka rebuild the Jedi Order. I've trained Depa in the ways of the Force, and watched her become one of the first of a new generation of Jedi Knights. You and Kanan have let me spoil Depa, Kora, Lux, Caleb, and Sabi. And I plan to spoil this next one just as much as her brothers and sisters. Hera, I am happy. See? Happy, happy, happy!"

"You know what I mean…" Hera smiled into his shoulder as she held her 'oldest son' close. "You need a nice girl who'll be good for you."

"I know," Ezra nodded against her Lekku, "And I'll find her somewhere… out there…" he said looking out into the stars.

-SW-

The music was loud in a smoky bar on Nar Shaddaa. Many people of multiple species and genders were gathered drinking, dancing, gambling and other less than civilized activities in the large establishment in this seedy district.

It was how the mysterious Mandalorian woman found the rough and tumble area. With twin blasters on her hip and multicolored body armor she slowly walked up to the bar.

Her eyes were focused on a single figure, seated at the bar, sipping at a fruity drink. She was dressed in a dark outfit and her brown hair was tied up in a head wrap. As the Mandalorian took the stool beside her, the woman turned her scarred face toward her. She and the Mando nodded to one another before she went back to her drink.

The Mandalorian removed her pink-ish purple helmet and sat it on the table, letting her multicolored hair fall free, and then ordered a drink. After taking a few hard hits of the strong beverage, she glanced to the scarred woman beside her. "Aren't you Shira Brie?" the Mando'ade asked.

The woman known as Lumiya looked at the Mando'ade unimpressed. "Look, I'm assuming you're a bounty hunter," she said, stretching her long ago injured neck, "I will tell you now, it is not worth it. Walk away."

"You do have several prices on your head, Lady Lumiya," the brown eyed woman said, taking a sip of her drink, "But, honestly, I'm here on a more personal mission. Surrender yourself to the Jedi, or else."

Lumiya threw her head back and laughed. "The Jedi sent a single Mandalorian to do their dirty work? And one in pink of all colors… Go home before you get hurt."

"You have till I finish my drink." Lumiya said, sipping on her half empty drink.

The Mando finished off her own drink, stood up, and put her helmet back on. Lumiya smirked as she walked away from her.

The Bartender dove behind the desk as Lumiya felt a warning of danger through the Force. She barely was able to dodge a barrage of explosives that blew part of the bar to smithereens. "And people call me crazy," Lumiya growled, pulling out her lightwhip. "I gave you a chance to walk away, Honey, now I'm going to get that pretty pink armor all bloody." She said to the Mando who had drawn her twin pistols and had her in her sights. Bar patrons turned over tables for cover to stay and watch the fight or just ran for their lives.

A moment later the battle was started by the Mando opening fire on the Sith warrior, who deflected the shots with her whip. The Sith lashed at the Mando, who back flipped away to dodge it, tossing another bomb as she moved. The bomb exploded in Lumiya's face, covering it in red paint. She screamed and clawed at it to uncover her eyes. "You're welcome for the improvement…" The Mando said with more than a little snark.

Lumiya yelled in anger lashing out right at her attacker, the pink Mando'ade holstered her gun and rapidly hit a few buttons on her gauntlet and lifted her arm to block the lightwhip's strike. An energy barrier appeared over her forearm, protecting it as the whip wrapped around her arm. The weapon sizzled against the energy shield on her arm and left dark rings around the pink armor beneath it. The Mando'ade twisted her arm wrapping the weapon around her arm as she drew closer and closer to the surprised Sith.

The Sith raised her other arm to force shove the Mando away, but it was too late. The Mando stretched out her free arm, extending a pair of long vibroblades from her gauntlet, then sunk them deep into Lumiya's stomach.

Lumiya saw her own pain and shocked face reflected in the Mando's black faceplate. With no hesitation, words or mercy, the Mando jerked her arm to the side, spilling out Lumiya's blood and intestines onto the floor of the bar.

The Sith who had caused a great deal of heartache and trouble for Luke Skywalker and the Rebel Alliance fell to her knees, holding her critically injured stomach in a futile attempt at holding her broken body together. "Sky…Skywalker must have done… something really… special... for you to defend him and… his pathetic Order… like this…" Lumiya coughed as the Mando'ade walked up to her.

"Not Skywalker," The Mandalorian replied, placing her hands on either side of the Sith's head. "I fight for Ezra Bridger," She said, twisting the Sith's head around backwards with a sickening crack. The Mando'ade allowed the Sith's devastated body to fall to the blood-soaked floor, and turned toward the Bartender. She tossed a hand full of credits to cover the damage, then walked out the door.

It was deadly silent for several moments, then the music started back and people started going about their business and a cleaning droid began mopping up the blood.

The Mandalorian paused slightly at a holomonitor with news from Coruscant.

"An attack by a rogue group of Storm Troopers on the currently being constructed Jedi Temple on Coruscant, striking out against the recent truce between the New Republic and Imperial Remnant, was foiled by a group of Jedi Knights led by member of the Jedi Council, Master Ezra Bridger, earlier tonight Coruscant time. There were a few injuries on both sides but no casualties. In other news…"

Though the helmet hid her face from all those in the bar, her eyes held a longing gaze for the Jedi Master being filmed from a distance. She stayed there till the scene changed, before turning and walking away. With one sad thought running through her mind… 'It's better this way…'

**To be Continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N first off, unlike my other stories, this one is not connected to my overall personal 'Expanded Universe', but a stand-alone fic, taking place years after the series in the old Expanded Universe timeline, roughly around the same time as the graphic novel "Star Wars: Unity". Also it will be Ezra/Sabine as well as Kanan/Hera. If you aren't fond of those pairings you likely won't enjoy this. Beyond that, as always I don't own Star Wars or any related character. **

**Star Wars Rebels****  
Remember Me  
**

**Chapter 2: Ghost Rising **

_**Nar Shaddaa, Under City **_

Nar Shaddaa and Coruscant are often considered mirror images of one of another. Coruscant is the gem of the Galaxy, the hub of civilization, capital of first the Republic, then the Empire, and now the New Republic. Nar Shaddaa was the twisted reflection. Dark, corrupt, over-ran by gangs, thugs, mafias, among other unsightly types. But there was a sense of honor among them. But, someone had come to the dark planet's Under City, and a series of seemingly random and brutal murders have happened. For that reason, the Jedi Council on Yavin 4 had sent a team to the planet secretly to try to stop the killing.

Three human men, dressed in black, carefully made their way through the narrow alleyways beneath the massive city, barely able to hear the roaring of the speeder traffic. "Hey, found something…" one whispered, his head perked up and quickly made a hard turn down a side alley, deep in the shadows.

The three stood in total darkness for only a moment, before they pulled their lightsabers from their belts and with three_ pop hiss_'s later the blue and green lights of their blades.

"Sith Spit…" one gasped at the sight of what was left of a Twi'lek woman and human male. Both had pieces of their bodies scattered across the alley, and their blood splattered the walls and alley floor.

"Who could have done this…" One of the Jedi whispered, squatting down beside the Twi'lek's limbless and headless torso.

A pair of insane, yellow eyes opened in the darkness and a sadistic smile opened to reveal jagged bloody lips. The Three Jedi never knew what hit them…

-SW-

_Yavin 4_

"Kento Eclipse, Darran Cortana, Zafron Orguss," Jedi Master Kanan Jarrus spoke up as he paced before three young Jedi Academy Students, on the verge of becoming Padawans. "You have done well in your studies and training," Kanan said, running a gloved hand through his graying hair. "But you are not Jedi. Not yet."

He stopped and faced the three teenaged boys. "With the training has come skill, and with that skill has come confidence," He turned to glare at the smirking Eclipse, "But to some of you, overconfidence."

"You believe in yourselves," Kanan said glancing among them, "But… do you believe in each other?"

Darran and Zafron nodded while Kento crossed his arms and smirked. "Is there a point to this, Master Jarrus," Kento asked to the elder Jedi Master, "or do you just enjoy hearing yourself talk?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do like the sound of my voice," Kanan smirked, "But, like my first Padawan, it seems you struggle learning in a traditional fashion, but strive more in surviving."

"So, these are the last words before today's test," Kanan took a step back outside the large open ring that the three boys were occupying, "It's simple. Armed with trainer lightsabers, you are going to face a Jedi Knight, also with her lightsaber replaced with a trainer. Three on one, and she has been instructed to go easy. You'll likely lose, but… you could win… if you work together."

"Fair enough," Kento pulled a training saber to his hand with the Force from the rack, and his two companions did the same. "So who are we beating?"

The door swung open and Jedi Knight Depa Jarrus walked in with a slight pump of her hips and a playful smirk on her lips. She held out her hand and the small discus-shape ultrachrome shield disconnected from the back of her halter top's straps and flew to her arm.

"So… when do we start?" Zafron asked nervously.

"Whenever you little boys are ready," Depa smiled at the three and stood patiently, holding her shield at her side, and her free hand resting on her cocked hip. She shook her head, letting her loose Lekku whip around before her before lazily glancing to her shield.

Kento roared as he leapt toward her, activating his lightsaber mid jump, but the blade only struck the ground. He glanced up to see the Twi'lek flipping through the air. And with a twist of her shield, her trainer lightsaber ejected from its hiding place, activating as it went, leaving a trail of pale white before she took a fighting stance upon touching the ground, her saber held to the side and shield toward her opponent. "You make too much noise…" Depa smiled. **  
**

She extended her blade to block a downward slash from her left from Zafron, then spun around to smack the incoming Darran, then locked her blade with Kento.

Kento and Depa parried slashes for a moment, and she took a split second to glance to see Darran getting back up and preparing to rush her from behind. She spun on one heel, and tossed her shield to smack Darran back down, which bounced off his chest to hit Zafron, knocking them both to the ground. All the while, Depa continued to focus on her saber fight with the young Eclipse. Without even taking her eyes off the boy, she made another quick spin to catch her returning shield and held it toward the boy.

Eclipse's eyes widened when he saw the hidden blaster in the shield, and barely rolled to the side to dodge the stun bolts.

He barely was able to get back on his feet when the Twi'lek rushed him again and with a set of jumping kicks she practically ran up his chest. She then spun on a heel to do a snap kick to the recovering Zafron, finally locked blades with Darran. "You boys finished warming up?"

Darran and Zafron looked at each other, and both rushed the female Jedi Knight at the same time, and for the first time in the fight Depa had to go on the defensive, using her saber and shield to deflect their combined effect. She shared a smile with her father, before she dove, rolling between them. Just as she was directly between the two boys she stood on her hands and did a split kick to hit them both just below their ribs.

She swung her lightsaber and it hit Darran in the arm, giving him a non-lethal but very painful shock, then slammed Zafron with her shield sending him down hard on his back. She quickly swung her saber down, bringing her weapon across his chest.

"Guess it's just you and me, Depa," the younger Kento smirked, twirling his lightsaber in his hand.

"And that's why you're about to lose, Kento," Depa took her fighting stance.

"Yeah, you and…" He started, but gasped when she tossed her shield at him, striking him in the chest, then Force threw him high in the air. She flipped into the air, deactivating her lightsaber as she went. While her shield was still flipping in the air, she caught it with both feet and used it and the Force to push herself farther into the air behind Kento. She caught him from behind, and then flipped him back toward the ground. He hit with a hard, sickening thud, and she landed a moment later. She caught her shield and reactivated her lightsaber, ready for him to get back up, if able. He was not.

"And that's the match," Kanan said, walking up beside the struggling Kento Eclipse.

"That… was a lucky shot…" Kento groaned, before falling back down on his face.

"Excellent work, Depa," Kanan gave a small bow to his eldest daughter, "Your Master has trained you well."

"Thank you, Dad," Depa smiled, returning the bow, "Will that be all?"

"It will, thank you for the time," Kanan nodded, excusing his daughter, before turning to the three battered boys, nursing their bruised bodies and egos. "You three, do you know why you lost?"

"Because Depa's a badass?" Zafron croaked from the floor.

"True, but also because you would not work together as a team, as a unit," Kanan paced before them, "The one time she was on the defensive was when Zafron and Darran worked together, had the three of you teamed up and worked together, you could have possibly overtaken her. But you didn't, and now you are the floor, and she walked out the door to tell the whole academy how easily she whipped the poo-doo out of you."

Kanan's lecture was interrupted by a beeping from his belt. He pulled out the com read the message. "Alright, you just got lucky. I have to go. You three will spend the rest of your assigned training time meditating on what you learned today and how to better apply yourselves." Kanan replaced his com and crossed his arms. "Any questions?"

"Yeah… is Depa seeing anyone?" Darran asked timidly.

"I'll answer that with a question of my own," Kanan narrowed his eyes, "How quickly do you wish to become one with the Force?"

All three gulped at the vaguely hidden threat and warning. "If there is nothing else, I'll take my leave. Begin meditating and I will see you all same time tomorrow. Dismissed."

Kenan left the training hall and made his way to the Jedi High Council Chambers. He entered the large wooden door to find he was the last to arrive.

"Running late, as usual, Old Man?" Master Ezra Bridger sat reclining in his seat in the circular room.

"You know me and entrances, my old Padawan," Kanan said to his best friend. He glanced around to see the rest of the council seated. Grand Master Luke Skywalker, his sister and fellow Jedi Knight/New Republic Senator Leia Organa-Solo, "Fulcrum" Ahsoka Tano, the clone of Galen Marek better known as Starkiller, and finally Grandmaster Skywalker's new bride and former Imperial Assassin Mara Jade-Skywalker.

"How's Kento doing?" Starkiller asked Kanan.

"Your son's skills are growing," Kanan smiled, "His team work could use some work… no idea where that came from…" Kanan smirked as Starkiller sat back and rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to him…" Starkiller grumbled.

"Don't be a hypocrite… let Juno talk to the boy," Ahsoka piped up, and Starkiller turned to his friend with a look of mock-betrayal. As if his wife Juno Eclipse would be better suited…

"Since that's settled, are we good to get this called meeting started?" Luke Skywalker spoke up.

"Is this about moving the High Council meeting chamber to the Temple on Coruscant?" Ezra asked, "I know the construction project is almost complete."

"That will come up soon but no… the purpose of this meeting is to discuss a killer on the loose on Nar Shaddaa," the Grand Master stated.

"_A_ killer?" Leia smiled softly to her twin brother, "Luke, you're going to have to be a bit more specific… there's a small army of them among the gangs and thugs on that Force-Forsaken world."

"General thug or murderer we would leave to the local law enforcement, but… no, this killer is not only Force sensitive, but Force trained," Luke stated, frowned deeply, "And quite powerful. I dispatched a group of three Knights to investigate the serial killer. They were slaughtered." He glanced around the group, "I believe we need to send someone with greater skill level to investigate. A Master would be better to deal with it subtly and quickly."

"I'll go and take care of the situation," Starkiller stated with a snort.

"Subtly, Marek," Kanan smiled, "we don't need buildings blown into orbit or ships blown out of orbit."

"I suggest Master Bridger and Knight Jarrus accompany him," Luke spoke up again, "They've been studying arts from the recently discovered holocrons on the Jedi Shadows. Do you think you've learned enough to stealthily investigate the matter, Ezra?"

"Depa's taken to it better than I have honestly, but I think we could pull it off," Ezra nodded, "any other info on the subject before we start making preparations to leave?"

Luke and Leia shared concerned looks before the Grand Master reluctantly pressed a few buttons on the control panel of his chair. "We gained security footage from a cantina on Nar Shaddaa from a week ago. We are not sure if this is the killer but… they were able to easily dispatch a known Sith."

A moment later, in the center of the room the hologram of the cantina appeared and it showed Lumiya fighting a Mandalorian in very familiar armor to a few present. "Sabine!" Ezra shot to his feet, then gasped when he saw her gut the Sith then broke her neck. "W-What?"

The hologram ended, and Kanan got up and stood by his former apprentice, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can't say I'll miss the witch…" Luke stated, remembering his harsh past with the Sith, "Also, I honestly don't think Sabine Wren is the killer we're looking for, but she could possibly have leads on him or her. We've gotten reports of the pink armored Mandalorian hunting down former Inquisitors and Emperors Hands over the last few months, and a bounty hunter using the alias Hera Bridger has been cashing in the bounties."

"That's another reason I'd like you to go, Ezra, you were the closest to Sabine, you're more likely to be able to make contact…" Luke said, then glanced to Kanan, "But if you don't think you can, I can send Kanan or Ahsoka."

"No, No I can do it," Ezra swallowed hard, "I've been… we've been looking for her so long…"

"Keep your guard up, Ezra," Kanan advised, "it has been almost 18 years. She may not be our Sabine anymore." Ezra gave his master a look, "I want to be wrong, too. But be prepared."

"So, do we take a transport?" Ezra said, sitting back down.

"Too risky," Mara spoke up, "If this killer has access to the computer systems he could monitor the air traffic, and then lay a trap for you. It would be best to take a personal transport and land off the beaten path.

"Take the _Ghost_," Kanan offered, "Depa knows how to fly her, and Chopper's been keeping it pretty close to flight ready." Kanan smiled, "Since we been mostly using Republic Transports instead of the old Girl, she's been just sitting in the hanger by the house. Take her out and let her stretch her legs."

"Sounds like a plan," Luke smiled, "Ezra, you and Depa keep in contact with regular reports and leave immediately. We need to get this sorted before any more lives are lost."

"I'll get Depa to meet you at the ship," Kanan nodded.

"If there's nothing else, let's be dismissed," Luke stood up, and the other Masters followed suit, "May the Force be with us all."

-SW-

Ezra gazed out the window of the transport as Kanan drove him and Depa to the settlement a short distance away from the Jedi Academy. It wasn't a large settlement, not much bigger than Tarkin Town back on Lothal, but it was built around the almost abandoned Rebel Alliance Base that commanded the now legendary Battle of Yavin.

The speeder stopped before a large almost Spartan home and the three climbed from the vehicle. Kanan's three youngest came running to great them. The thirteen year old Lux stood a slight distance back waving to his beloved Uncle Ezra, eight year old Kora ran to her big sister and hugged her, all while the three year old Sabi went straight to her daddy, dragging a stuffed Tauntaun that was almost bigger than she was.

Kanan swooped down and lifted little Sabi into the air, her tiny lekku twitched excitedly as she giggled, but kept her death grip on "Taunie".

"Caleb and Chopper are running checks on the _Ghost's_ light systems, Dad," Lux said of his elder brother, "Finally… Mom had to threaten him with Sabi Tea Party duty to get him off his tail."

"Caleb or Chopper?" Kanan asked.

"Both," Lux smirked with a slight chuckle.

"I'll check on Caleb and Chopper, make sure they haven't killed each other," He said, glancing to Ezra and Depa, "You two go see Hera."

"Where's she at?" Ezra asked, glancing to Lux.

"In the Holo-conference room," Lux pointed back to the house, "You might catch Uncle Zeb while you're at it."

Ezra and Depa walked into the house and made it to the conference room and found Hera seated before two holographic images, one of Ezra's old bunk mate, the Lasat Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios and beside him was a petite woman with long blond hair and striking eyes standing with her arms crossed. "It boils down to bloody stubbornness, Hera," the woman sighed in frustration, "And you know how I feel about our innocents being harmed in crossfire. I had hoped with the Empire gone and the Jedi on the rise this would stop…"

"Maketh's right, Hera," Zeb nodded, "but the Imperial presence isn't answering to the Imperial Command, Kallus is still fighting the war. If we can cut off the head of the snake this will be done and over with."

"We might be able to get some Jedi on the ground, Maketh," Ezra spoke up, gaining all three's attention.

"Master Jedi," Maketh bowed respectively.

"How's it going, Kid!" Zeb waved.

"Hey buddy," Ezra smiled, "And I told you repeatedly, Maketh, you can call me Ezra."

"That would be impudent over communications, Master Jedi," Maketh replied, "Particularly business calls… but… if you were to make a more personal private call…" She said, glancing down and away slightly.

"Um… yeah… uh… sure…" Ezra said, unsure how to respond. "But, I can get with the council after this mission and see if we can get a group to Lothal and deal with Kallus."

"Senator Jarrus has my personal contacts, Master Jedi," Maketh stated, "Feel free to contact me at will… concerning our business as discussed of course." She added before her com closed out. "Governor Tua out."

Hera smiled broadly at Ezra as Zeb openly chuckled. "I have one thing to say, Kid," Zeb pointed a finger at his best friend, "She's rich, think about it. See you on Independence Day. Specter Four out."

"She IS nice, Ezra," Hera rolled her chair completely to face Ezra, resting her hands on her very pregnant belly, "at least she is now."

"Oh don't start…" Ezra groaned and Depa giggled at her uncle and mother.

"Kanan called ahead, he volunteered the _Ghost_…" Hera said, her smile turning into a frowning glare, "It would have been nice to talk to me first before volunteering my Girl…"

"Hera, it's me… and your own daughter," Ezra held out his arms and motioned to Depa, "You know I love that old ship…" The sharp look from the pregnant Twi'lek caused him to quickly amend, "You know I love that ship, and would never do anything to cause any harm to come upon her or your daughter."

"I know, that's why Kanan isn't spending the night at the Academy for the next week…" Hera stated, and then pointed to Ezra, "One little scratch. One single little scratch, just a chip of paint, and not even the Force can protect you."

"We'll all be fine, besides," Ezra flashed one of his winning, charm-filled smiles, "We'll have Chopper to take care of us."

Hera raised an eyebrow but nodded, and glanced to Depa, "Keep your Uncle safe, will you, Love?" She said, struggling to get up, and almost fell. If it wasn't for Ezra's Force-enhanced reflexes she would have fallen to the floor.

"Hera?" Ezra asked in concern as he held her till she steadied herself.

"I'm OK… I'm OK…" She nodded, "This one is just proving to be a hard one to carry…" She said, touching her belly. "I'm thinking… this may be the last for us."

"I would hope," Depa said, from her mother's side, "Six is more than enough."

Hera walked with Ezra and Depa to the ship and joined Kanan and the rest of her family inside. The Corellian freighter known as the _Ghost_ was in still excellent shape thanks to Hera's astromech droid C1-10PR, better known as Chopper, tirelessly keeping her ready to go in the event of her service being needed again. The family entered the familiar cockpit of the freighter and found Hera and Kanan's eldest boy and the droid running system checks.

"Fuel cells filled and ready," Caleb sat in the pilot seat of ship, "She should get you there, as long as Dumpa doesn't make you crash."

"My name is Depa, you sorry…" Depa started toward her brother, but was stopped by their father.

"That's enough, you two," Kanan said, glancing between his two eldest. "Anger leads to hate… and hate leads to…"

"My brother in a body bag?" Depa popped her knuckles.

"Depa…" Kanan said warningly.

"Yes, Daddy…" she said, giving him a pout that reminded him so much of how she was as a little girl.

"You two need to get along better…" he said, trying to avoid the sad green eyes and pouted lips, "But… just learn from this experience…"

"Yes, Daddy," Depa nodded as Kanan walked past her to stand by Hera at the door. "Still got it…" she whispered with a proud smile toward her fuming brother.

"Alright, Kids, let's leave Uncle Ezzy and Depa to their mission," Hera said to her children and husband, then fixed Ezra a firm glare, "Not a scratch…"

Caleb huffed, then climbed from the pilot's seat, and Depa took his place.

"You be careful," Kanan said as he and his wife ushered Depa's siblings from the ship. "And may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well, Master," Ezra gave a slight bow.

"See you soon, Mom, Dad," Depa waved with a smile as the hatch closed.

They waited for the family to exit the ship before Depa began the startup procedure.

Ezra sat in the copilot chair and ran a finger across the console, and looked at the dust on his finger. "Are you sure you have her ready to fly, Chop?" Ezra asked the old droid.

The astromech turned its rotating dome toward the Jedi Master, and extended his electroshock prod. "Easy, easy, Chopper!" Ezra held up his hands, "It's a simple question."

Chopper withdrew the prod, but gave some warning beeps before rolling back to the computer.

"Alright, Depa," Ezra turned to the girl. "Once the engines are fully charged, ease the throttle forward, and pull up."

"Uncle Ezra," Depa said in a condescending tone, "I've known how to fly the _Ghost_ longer than I've known how to walk. I have more faith in her than I do the Force. So, just set back and let me fly, kay?"

"Ok…" Ezra barely sat back when he was pushed back into his seat from the G-Force of the sudden full blast of the _Ghost_'s thrusters. "Depa!" he cried, glancing to see her leaning forward, gripping the control yoke with an almost insane smile on her lips.

"Depa… Depa, pull up… please pull up…" Ezra whimpered as the ship roared toward one of Yavin 4's many ancient pyramids. "DEPA, PULL UP!"

She waited to the very last minute and jerked back on the yoke. Most would say making a complete ninety degree upward turn would be impossible in a ship of the make like the _Ghost,_ but obviously most have never met the daughter of Hera Jarrus. In less than 5 yards of slamming into the pyramid, the ship shot straight up, through the atmosphere, then leaving into space.

Ezra sat back and breathed as the younger Jedi typed in the hyperspace coordinates for Nar Shaddaa, and a moment later the white stars became blue lines as they shot forward.

"Should arrive in a few hours," Depa explained.

"Good, meantime, I'm going to go back and meditate, call if you need me," Ezra said standing up, patting Depa on the shoulder, "Good flying. You are your mother's daughter…"

Depa smiled brightly at her former master, before turning her attention back to the controls. Ezra watched her work for a moment, before he exited the cockpit.

As Ezra made his way through the corridors of the ship, waves of nostalgia radiated through him. He climbed down into the commons, and he could see clearly in his mind's eye. Chopper buzzing around being chased by Zeb after likely shocking the Lasat, Hera and Kanan would be on the bench, trying to subtly flirt, and Sabine would be at the kitchenette drinking caff. "Home…" He said, closing his eyes for a moment, then opened them again to find himself alone in the old ship.

He continued on to the quarter's area. He paused before entering his and Zeb's old bunk, instead going across the hall and opening the unlocked door. The graffiti covered walls met him like an old friend, warm and inviting. When Sabine disappeared, none of them could bring themselves to do anything to her room. He took a deep breath as one of his last memories of her and him in that room came to mind.

Ezra smiled to himself as he easily hacked her door again, and let himself into her room. The smile faded when he saw her angrily moving her paint gun over a piece of metal. This was new. Usually her painting was slow, pointed, precise and calculated. This was angry and wild swipes of her paint. "I don't need the Force to know something is bothering you…"

Sabine turned quickly to the intruder, her now lavender hair and pink highlighted bangs bounced with the movement. "What have I told you about invading my privacy?"

"I think something about stopping it, but I figure you'd actually upgrade the lock if you were serious," Ezra crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Don't change the subject, what's wrong?"

"This Rebel Alliance thing," Sabine turned to look at her painting, "I don't like it."

"We've been through this, we need to all stand together if we're going to stand a chance against the Empire," Ezra said, approaching his Mandalorian friend.

"But we're not standing together, Ezra," Sabine frowned, "Hera's getting involved in some leadership council with Ahsoka and Organa, You and Kanan are doing this and that with the troopers, they're sticking me with some bomb squad unit, and Zeb's getting with other Lasat survivors. I don't mind joining this alliance, but I don't like it splitting us up."

"Think of it as just extending the team," Ezra smiled compassionately.

"But we're NOT a team, Ezra!" Sabine exclaimed, turning toward the now slightly taller boy, "We're a family! We're a family, and I feel like this Rebel Alliance is ripping it apart… just like the Empire ripped my old family apart…"

"We ARE a family, Sabine," Ezra said, placing a hand on her arm, "You, Me, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, and even Chopper. You're all I have left, too, Sabine. You think I'm going to let anything, Alliance or Empire, take that away from me either." He then flashed her a flirty smile, "Haven't you figured out you can't get rid of me that easy?"

He blanched in surprise when she wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his shoulder, "Holding you to that, Kid…" She whispered in his arms.

"I always loved hiding out in Aunt Sabine's room," Ezra was brought out of his memory by Depa standing in the door, admiring the paintings on the walls, "So colorful and beautiful, just like I remember Aunt Sabine being herself."

"You were barely over a year old when Sabine disappeared, Depa," Ezra glanced to the girl. "You can't remember much."

"I don't remember much, flashes really, more of color than anything…" Depa replied thoughtfully.

"That is the best way to describe your Aunt Sabine," Ezra smiled sadly, "She was color. She is color… wherever she is…" he then approached the girl, "You needing something?"

"We are approaching Nar Shaddaa, wanted to know which port you wanted us to dock," Depa replied.

"Oh that's easy, we're not," Ezra smiled knowingly at his former Padawan. The two returned to the cockpit, Ezra sat down in the copilot seat and began pressing some buttons.

Depa returned to the pilot's seat as the ship came out of hyperspace over the city-covered moon. "Alright Chop, jam all scanners, and put the _Ghost_ into stealth mode," Ezra then brought up a map of the planet, "The murders all happened in this general area," he said pointing out a series of dots, then brought up an abandoned factory district, "We'll land here, then go from there."

"Why there, why not one of the space ports, there's one not far from there," Depa frowned in confusion.

"We don't know who this killer is or what kind of access he has," Ezra explained, "if he can get his hands on the dock reports, he'd know we're on world and likely looking for him. It's better to just land away from any prying eyes, and keep the element of surprise."

"But, Master, that's illegal…" Depa stated.

"Oh my dear, innocent former Padawan…" Ezra patted her head, "I know. And it's not the worst illegal thing I've ever done."

He then sat back and crossed his arms, "Alright, Dep, bring us in."

-SW-

_Old Factory District,_ _Nar Shaddaa_

A young male Mandalorian in blue and gold-trimmed armor sat against the smoke stack of one of the abandoned factories, his matching helmet with a black T-shaped visor sat beside him, and in his lap was a sketch book as drew out the city-scape horizon of the planet. This was the best place to do this sort of art, with less lighting he had a clear view of the stars beyond, and the planet the moon was orbiting.

He narrowed his hazel-blue eyes as a familiar ship from his mother's own painted pictures appeared, flying toward him. "It can't be…" He said, putting on his helmet, and activating its built in scope.

He put his art supplies in his armor's back pack, and carefully made his way around the rooftop to follow the _Ghost _as it flew low over the factories' rooftops. He jumped from roof to roof as he followed it in the shadows, making some jumps that normal humans could not. He fell flat on his stomach as the ship stopped and spun in a half circle before slowly lowering in between factories, jerking slightly as it hit one of the factory walls.

His eyes were trained on the ship as it powered down and the ramp lowered. Thanks to the Holonet News, the young man recognized Jedi Master Ezra Bridger and Jedi Knight Depa Jarrus as they exited the ship, the dark haired Jedi Master was loudly complaining to Knight Jarrus about her flying and how she should have been more careful when flying. He walked over to the side that had hit the wall, with the Jedi Knight following sheepishly behind. She jumped when the Jedi Master yelled about someone going to kill him for that gash.

He got up quickly and ran away from the scene, making careful jumps and slides to a rundown lower class sector. He ran all the way to his apartment and slid the access key to open the door. "Mom!" He exclaimed running into the room. He found his mother dressed in a tank top and sleep pants. His mother glanced to him, from where she was touching up her pink Mandalorian helmet.

"Nate? What's the matter?" she asked, then frowned at the missed mark with her paint gun, "Karabast, I was almost done with that coat…"

"Mom, forget the helmet! The _Ghost_ just landed," He exclaimed, "Ezra Bridger is here."

The only sound was of the clanging of Sabine's helmet and paint gun as they hit the floor.

_To Be Continued… _

A/N: FINALLY finished! Sorry for the long delay, but real life has been kicking my tail lately. Do hope this was worth the wait. Won't say more without spoiling the story, so just enjoy reading it, drop me a review! More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N first off, unlike my other stories, this one is not connected to my overall personal 'Expanded Universe', but a stand-alone fic, taking place years after the series in the old Expanded Universe timeline, roughly around the same time as the graphic novel "Star Wars: Unity". Also it will be Ezra/Sabine as well as Kanan/Hera. If you aren't fond of those pairings you likely won't enjoy this. Beyond that, as always I don't own Star Wars or any related character. **

**Star Wars Rebels****  
Remember Me  
**

**Chapter 3: Reunions and First Meetings **

Depa screamed as she ran down the ramp of the Ghost with the old astromech droid hot on her heels whooping and beeping angrily with his shock prod extended toward her. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" the young Halfling cried as the droid attempted to shock her. "I can fix it! I promise! Mom won't even know!"

Chopper turned his dome slightly focusing his optical lens on the girl as if to say "I'll know."

Ezra walked past them and glanced up at the side of the old freighter. "It's not THAT bad, Chop," the Jedi Master brushed his short beard. "Hera might not even notice at all…"

Chopper rotated his dome toward the Master and it tilted slightly as if to say "are you really that stupid, Meatbag?"

"I'll patch this up and meet with my source in the Justicar Sector, Dep, you go to the Promenade and see what kind of local chatter is going on. You can learn a lot from tongues loosened with alcohol," Ezra ordered, "Copper, get plugged into the com and monitor all communications. Open and otherwise."

The astromech saluted with his little metallic arm and rolled back up onto the _Ghost. _

Ezra turned to the excited young Jedi and shook his head, "Keep your wits about you, Depa," the Master advised, "Eyes open, trust in the Force and your instincts… and please be careful…"

She took a solemn expression and nodded, "You trained me well, Master," she said, giving him a small bow. She then turned and quickly walked toward the Taxi port.

"Remember you're representing the Jedi Order, Depa!" Ezra called after her, and she waved back. He shook his head and turned away, "I am going to have to break up a bar fight before the end of the day…"

-SW-

Ezra smirked when he sensed the eyes on him as he walked down the deserted streets with burning speeders on either side. His cloak was firmly around him and his hood hiding his features as he made his way. This would be considered suicide to almost anyone else. But not the Jedi Master, this was old hat.

His eyes snapped open as he sensed the attack well before it happened through the Force, and leapt high into the air as where his feet had been seconds before was hit with countless blaster bolts. He rolled as he hit the ground, and brandished his lightsaber with a deep_ pop hiss_ and deflected more bolts with ease. With his lightsaber and incredibly acrobatic ability, the Master danced around the street. Before the Justicars finally exited their shadows and surrounded him.

The Justicar commander stepped forward locking eyes with Ezra. "I've heard about some bonehead stupid moves you've made, Bridger," the commander stated, "But waltzing through our territory like a Nabooian park in the sunny afternoon?"

"Waltzing? You know I can't dance, old friend," Ezra smiled, before the commander burst into laughter, and the two threw their arms around one another. "Long time, Leonis."

"It has, Dev," Zare Leonis replied, slapping Ezra's arms joyfully, "How's everything? Kanan and Hera still popping out kids like loth-cats in the spring?"

"They swear this one is going to be the last one," Ezra smiled, "How's your sister?"

"Doing well," Zare gave him a look, "You're not trying to get her back in your Jedi Order, are you?"

"Not at all," Ezra held up his hands, "She stepped out, it was her choice. But she is welcome back anytime she desires, should she."

"I know and she does as well," Zare nodded, "I get the feeling you didn't just come to chat it up with an old friend?"

"Guilty," Ezra replied, "Jedi business…"

"Jedi Business isn't allowed her, brother," Zare sighed, "You know that…"

"I just need to talk to someone who's had his ears to the ground here," Ezra replied, "After that, I'm out."

"You promise?" Zare replied, "We keep this place as safe as we can, we don't need any lightsabers and force lightning flying…"

"Spectre's honor," Ezra saluted.

"Ok, walk with me," Zare stated, then glanced to one of the Justicars, "Return to your positions."

The two men walked a safe distance away. "You're here for the murders, huh?"

"Yeah," Ezra nodded, "What can you tell me?"

"Not much," Zare replied, "None of them have happened in Justicar Territory … yet. Whoever is very stealthy and seems to be working independent. He or she has made enemies of the Black Sun, Hutt Cartel, New Republic, Old Imperials and everyone in between. Hasn't hit a Justicar yet, but we're expecting something any time."

"Anything else you can tell me?" Ezra asked, "The Murderer has to be Force Sensitive to be able to overpower Jedi Knights."

"Yeah, best guess from our people is it's at least been trained as or by an Inquisitor," Zare nodded, "What witnesses we've spoken to haven't seen anyone, but did say they saw red light, so our guess it was from a red lightsaber. But whoever this isn't as… showy as the typical Sith Lord. Vader, Maul, Dooku, etc., they've all been noisy, though I did read about the Head Sith Lord from the Clone Wars. Word is he was a pretty secretive puppet master, but didn't seem to have a MO of randomly seeking out people and killing them… think he could be alive and gone crazy as a bag of Loth-cats?"

"No, don't think it was him… but can't really rule out…" Ezra rubbed his beard, "Luke and the Solos killed him… twice… maybe three times now…" Ezra narrowed his eyes in thought, "I can't keep track…"

"That's very comforting…" Zare sighed, and then glanced at his friend, "Sabine probably could give you more intel. Her and her son are the resident Sith Hunters after all."

Ezra stopped in his step and he honestly felt like a lightsaber pierced his chest.

Zare noticed his friend had stopped and glanced back, "Oh… uh… You didn't know?"

"Oh, yeah, I knew," Ezra bluffed, shaking his head. "Any word on if Sabine… has a husband?"

Zare blinked a few moments before shaking his head. "Don't think so," he said, "Only other person she's been seen with other than her son is Ketsu Onyo on occasion."

"Is Sabine with Black Sun now, too?" Ezra frowned.

"She's taken some bounties for them before," Zare informed, "But she seems more free agent. She's too smart to get too tangled with those people."

Ezra nodded and let out a breath of relief. He then glanced away, "I gotta go, Zare, something's up…"

"Disturbance in the Force?" Zare nodded, "Do you Jedi even need coms?" he said with a chuckle. Ezra started to open his mouth, "I'm kidding, buddy. I know how it works. My Sis is Force Sensitive, remember?"

"If you learn anything else, get in contact," Ezra gave him a mock salute before making his way back to the Taxi platform.

"Be careful my friend, and may the Force be with you," Zare called after the Jedi Master, then once he was a good distance away, "Commander Leonis to monitor command… I want all audio and visual surveillance on Master Bridger and Sabine Wren to not be saved to the Justicar servers and sent only to my private terminal, understood? Thank you." He smirked, "This should be good…" he pressed his ear again, "And get me some popcorn!"

-SW-

Depa smiled to herself as she entered the Promenade and glanced around excitedly. It was so different from Yavin and Coruscant. Venders of food, gear, and weapons were everywhere and people moved from place to place shopping for wares. In the center of the main lobby of the two-story area was a massive gold statue of an ancient Hutt. She frowned as she studied it, impossible to really tell which it was. She shrugged ignoring the thought and looked for the cantina. She spotted it quickly by the line of people and tall and bulky looking bouncer letting some in and turning others away. With a bounce in her step and sway of her hip she made her way to the line of people.

She patiently waited till it was her turn and the bouncer looked her up and down. "Name and ID card?"

Depa batted her eyes and waved her hand before his face, "You don't need to see my name and ID card," She said with a smile.

"I don't need to see your name and ID card…" the bouncer parroted.

"I can go on inside and have a good night," Depa waved her hand again, "I need to move along…"

"You can go inside and have a good night," the bouncer stepped to the side, "Move along."

"You're a sweetheart," Depa giggled, before walking into the club-like cantina.

The smell of smoke and alcohol filled the halfling's nose and the blaring beat of the music hit her ears and made her unconsciously sway with the catching song. She glanced around at the people talking, flirting, eating, drinking and dancing all around her, and her eyes settled on the bar. "What Uncle Ezzy, Mom and Dad don't know… won't hurt um…" She smiled as she all but bounced to an open bar stool.

She hopped up onto the stool, crossed her legs and rested her elbows on the bar watching the mildly heavy set Toydarian hover around on his small wings filling up drinks. "Excuse me," Depa spoke up.

The Toydarian glanced at her but kept filling other drinks. "I said excuse me,"

"Non-alcoholic server is in the next room," the bartender stated.

"I'm sorry?" Depa blinked, frowning as her temper began to strain.

"Non-Al Co Hol Ic drinks," he pointed to the side door, "That way."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Depa furrowed her brow angrily.

"Ah, don't speak basic then… tee bauparai Yocola Da Heee. va tihaar Ibac Miai. go a'nodor Clernis Cea Ceinireae. ne alcohol Trincaj Tio Tiamanier. Any of those you understand?" the bartender said, going back to cleaning glasses.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, before getting his attention again and waving her hand before the bartender, "You will give me a Death Star Torpedo Run," she said through clinched teeth.

"I will give you… directions again to the non-alcoholic area." He chuckled, "Jedi Mind Tricks don't work on Toydarians… Now scram."

"This is discrimination!" Depa slammed her fist down with a frustrated growl, she glared daggers at the bartender, "I know what it is, I'm a Twi'lek, that's it isn't it? Or is it because I'm a Jedi. I'm a Jedi Knight for Force's sake!"

"No, and no," the Bartender shook his head, "You don't get a drink because you're under twenty one. You still have your teen marks on your lekku, young one. Nice try. Valent effort, but a failure."

"Henaa kark…" She grumbled, glancing to her lekku, and cursed her still darkening stripes.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth? Hey, Tekksho," A blue and gold trimmed armored Mandalorian walked up beside the young Halfling Jedi and placed some credits on the bar, "Two Death Star Torpedo Runs, one of me and one for the lady,"

"She's underage, Kid," the bartender frowned under his massive snout.

"So am I, if you recall," the Mandalorian's muffled voice spoke through his full helmet.

"If you get me in trouble for this…" Tekksho grunted.

"I'll get you out of it, just like always," the Mando said in amusement.

Depa turned to the slightly taller Mando and frowned, "I'm not a fan of being a charity case… while I appreciate it, I do but I don't know who you are," She started, but the young man removed his helmet and shook his shaggy dark hair loose, and glanced at her with a confident smile. "But you are one of the most beautiful men I've ever met in my life…" she said staring hard into the hazel-blue eyes.

The Mando smirked as Tekksho returned with their drinks and picked up his and took a mouth full. "That's a new one," He gave a little laugh, "The name's Nate."

"Oh Force, I didn't mean to say that out loud…" She said awkwardly taking her drink and sipping on it in an attempt to mask her flush. "Uh, I'm Depa. You from around here?"

"Been here only a few years; my mother and I kinda float around the galaxy. Sometimes with my aunt… My mom and Aunt… they've got a … unique job," Nate explained, "And you, obviously aren't from around these parts…"

"What makes you think that?" Depa asked defensively.

"Nar Shaddaa is home to a lot of types of people, darker side people," He explained, "criminals, crime lords, Hutts, bounty hunters, but Jedi? Not so much…" He motioned toward her shield and lightsaber.

"How do you know I'm not a Dark Sider?" She smirked, "I could be a bad girl, you know?" Depa folded her arms.

"I've seen some Dark Siders, Depa," Nate sat down on a stool beside her, "And you definitely don't look like a Dark Sider to me."

"You've seen Dark Siders huh? Around here?" Depa leaned forward, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Here, there, lots of places," Nate took another hit of his drink, "Inquisitors, Sith, Fallen Jedi, Dark Jedi, untrained Force Sensitives with psychotic tendencies, and everything in between."

"Interesting…" Depa took another sip of her drink.

Depa started to ask another question when a couple of dark clothed humans approached her and one grabbed her arm. "You're in luck… my employer has taken a liking to you, sweet thing."

"That's nice," She said jerking her arm free, "But I'm not interested…"

"You will be richly rewarded for your time…" the man growled, as a few other humans and aliens in dark clothing and armor began to approach.

"Yeah, I'm not that kind of girl, I'm sure you'll find someone here'll take you up on your offer…" She said, narrowing her eyes as he grabbed her arm again.

"None of the other young ladies will work, you've caught my employer's eye, and…" He smiled slightly, "I don't believe a young one like you wishes to make an enemy out of a high ranking member of the Black Sun…"

Before she could respond again, Nate stepped forward and pushed the man back, "The lady's with me…" He said, putting his helmet back on. "I don't believe your employer wishes to make an enemy out of a Mandalorian."

"Perhaps your right… but I doubt it!" the man yelled, pulling a blaster and firing it at the young Mando, only for Depa to deflect it right back at him with her lightsaber. As the Black Sun thug hit the ground, all hell broke loose.

"Ever been in a bar fight before, Nate?" Depa asked, holding her lightsaber with one hand and pulling her shield from her back.

"A few in my time," Nate said, going back to back with the Twi'lek with his twin blasters drawn, firing at a few Black Suns who tried to fire on them. "You?"

"Pfft, this is a Saturday night," Depa grinned, holding out her hand with the lightsaber and lifting her outer most fingers, and a wave of the Force sent a couple of thugs off their feet.

"Well, technically, this is Monday …" Nate stated as the two dove behind an overturned table.

"It's Saturday night somewhere!" She said standing up, and deflected a couple more oncoming blaster bolts.

Nate glanced up to fire off a retort when the skylight exploded and a hooded figure dropped to the floor. He rapidly unhooked a lightsaber hybrid and fired off a series of stun bolts to the mass of Black Sun thugs before igniting his blue lightsaber and deflected a few on coming bolts with ease. He quickly whipped back his hood and glanced to Depa and her new friend. "I still can't take you anywhere!"

"They started it!" Depa yelled back, throwing her shield to smack a larger alien in the face before leaping toward it to drop kick him off his feet.

"Mas-Master B-Bridger…" Nate breathed at the sight of the Jedi Master. He then spotted on of the thugs that had been taken down leveling his blaster on Depa's back. "Watch it!" He quickly stepped between them, and replaced his blasters for another weapon on his belt.

With a_ pop hiss_ Nate ignited a jagged red lightsaber, and awkwardly deflected a blast away from Depa's back. It gave Ezra time to turn around, switch his lightsaber to blaster mode, and fired a stun blast on the thug.

With the thugs taken out, the two Jedi turned to the Mando with his red lightsaber still glowing. Ezra reignited his and took a defensive stance, which was mirrored by Depa. Both looked at the Mando suspiciously.

"Put the lightsaber down, Nate…" Depa warned.

"What?" Nate asked in confusion, glancing down to the lightsaber in his hand.

"We have some questions for you, young man," Ezra said, frowning as he stared at the Mando. "First where did you get that Sith lightsaber, and where did you receive training to use it?"

"Ezra!" A familiar voice shouted, causing the Jedi Master to almost drop his lightsaber. His eyes widened as the familiar yet updated Mandalorian armored feminine figure stepped between him and the young Mando'a boy. She was more heavily armored now, but the helmet was the same he remembered except for a few tweaks to the color pattern. What was even more surprising to him was Sabine Wren wasn't just standing before him, but had her twin blasters trained on him and his former Padawan. "Ezra, I'm going to say this just once… both of you step away from my son…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Not exactly the happy reunion you were expecting I assume? After a lot of struggle I finally got this how I want it. Next chapter should come quicker!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N first off, unlike my other stories, this one is not connected to my overall personal 'Expanded Universe', but a stand-alone fic, taking place years after the series in the old Expanded Universe timeline, roughly around the same time as the graphic novel "Star Wars: Unity". Also it will be Ezra/Sabine as well as Kanan/Hera. If you aren't fond of those pairings you likely won't enjoy this. Beyond that, as always I don't own Star Wars or any related character. **

**Star Wars Rebels****  
Remember Me  
**

**Chapter 4: Catching Up**

"Ezra!" A familiar voice shouted, causing the Jedi Master to almost drop his lightsaber. His eyes widened as the familiar yet updated Mandalorian armored feminine figure stepped between him and the young Mando'a boy. She was more heavily armored now, but the helmet was the same he remembered except for a few tweaks to the color pattern. What was even more surprising to him was Sabine Wren wasn't just standing before him, but had her twin blasters trained on him and his former Padawan. "Ezra, I'm going to say this just once… both of you step away from my son…"

Ezra's eyes widened even more at the mention of the word son, but it was Depa who deactivated her lightsaber first. "Aunt Sabine?"

Sabine tilted her head as she stared at the Twi'lek, "Depa?"

Ezra deactivated his lightsaber as Sabine holstered her blasters and removed her helmet, letting her multi-colored hair fall to her shoulders. "You've grown up…" She said.

"Not meaning to interrupt the happy reunion… but… Perhaps it would be better for us to talk someplace more secure than a busted up bar…" Nate spoke up.

"Your… son is right, Sabine," Ezra said, glancing around at the destruction and groaning bodies.

With a frown Sabine nodded and put her helmet back on, "This way…" Ezra, Depa and Nate followed the Mando'a out of the bar to the multi-colored closed speeder with various patterns on it.

"I see you haven't stopped detailing your stuff…" Ezra gave a slight smirk, as Sabine turned toward his former Padawan.

"Your Hera's kid," Sabine stated, "I'm assuming you piloted the Ghost here for Ezra?"

"Yes, ma'am," Depa nodded.

"Nate, go with her back to the Ghost and bring it to Ketsu's hanger," Sabine instructed the teen.

Both Padawan and Mandalorian nodded and left the elder pair. Sabine climbed into the speeder's driver's seat while Ezra hopped into the passenger.

"So … you're a mom…" Ezra said awkwardly after a few moments.

"Yup, I'm a mom, pretty sure Nate is evidence of that…" Sabine replied, without taking her eyes off the speeder's path. "He's stubborn and cocky, just like his father, but he's mine and I couldn't be more proud of him."

"His father… he's a lucky man…" Ezra said with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"He's had his share of luck, seems to enjoy pushing it, too. Especially in fights," Sabine said with a fond smile, "Great fighter, but thicker in the head than durasteel."

"Ah…" Ezra slightly pouted and Sabine smiled softly. "So… when do I get to meet your husband?" he forced a smile.

"I'm not married," Sabine stated, "And you've already met my lover. Several times actually."

"Huh?" Ezra glanced in pure confusion, causing Sabine to give a stifled laugh.

"I had no idea it would be this easy to confuse a great Jedi Master…" Sabine glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not confused," Ezra crossed his arms and sat back roughly, "I'm trying to figure out who I know who you have been running around with, and why they haven't told me where you are… especially when I've been tearing this damn galaxy apart looking for you!" He narrowed his eyes, "Klivian… has to be Klivian… he's always been a jerk like that…"

"It's not Hobbie!" Sabine laughed a moment before his words caught up, "Why would you tear the galaxy apart looking for me?"

"Why would I? After EVERYTHING… You come to me and we… and I wake up and you're just gone… you expect me to just say… 'oh, ok, bye then'? do you know me at all, Sabine?" Ezra narrowed his eyes on the multicolor-haired Mandalorian.

"Jedi are forbidden attachments," Sabine avoided his eyes, "You were having a hard enough time with the Dark Side as it was, you didn't need something else for the dark siders to use to drag you down to their level… I couldn't live with myself if I had a hand in… you turning into one of them…"

"Have you NOT met my former Master? Kanan Jarrus? Formerly known as Caleb Dume? Even before he started chasing Hera Syndulla's tail he had a long trail of lovers…" Ezra shook his head, "He was pretty open about his thoughts on the Attachment Rule and, by the Force, the long rants on why he felt it was one of the reasons the Jedi fell to begin with… think he just wanted an excuse for sneaking into Hera's cabin when he thought we were asleep…"

Ezra then started counting on his fingers, "And don't forget Hera and Kanan have been married for several years… and started popping out kids before Kanan made Hera an honest woman… And before you say Kanan's a special case, the Jedi Grand Master just married another Jedi Knight a few days ago."

"Kanan and Luke weren't tempted by Sith Lords first," Sabine argued.

"Kanan has toyed with the Dark Side more than any of us ever realized, Sabine," Ezra sat back. "And, it's not common knowledge because of his sister's political career, but remember that Sith Lord that almost killed us repeatedly, Darth Vader?" Sabine nodded, "He was Luke and Leia's father… I'm with Kanan and Luke, the no attachment rule caused more problems than they solved…"

"Oh yeah?" Sabine quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Back during the Old Order days, none of the Jedi were allowed to really feel… anything. Emotions were highly forbidden out of fear of negative thoughts and emotions driving them to the Dark Side. But studying some archives from the Imperial Archives when we took Coruscant, there were several Jedi, Luke and Leia's father included, who … snuck around the rule. Anakin Skywalker actually married a senator in secret. The Emperor used what became Imperial Intelligence to even manipulate many of Jedi into working for them in exchange for protecting their secret life from the Jedi Council. And even for the Knights who weren't approached, it caused a great deal of unneeded stress." Ezra glanced out over Nar Shaddaa's city landscape as he paused, "In the end, what the Jedi used to avoid the Dark Side simply drove them straight to it. Like the old proverb says, destiny's paths are infinite and ever-branching, and the path you take to avoid it might only lead you to it."

He glanced to see his old ally simply staring at him. "What?"

"That was… really deep, I'm… impressed," Sabine tilted her head. "When did you go all wise sage?"

"Think it was about the time I got named Jedi Master," Ezra smiled softly, "But I'm not all that wise… Just trying my best to help Luke and Kanan make the Jedi as strong as they once were…"

Sabine looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead turned back to the controls, "Almost home," She smirked slightly, "Hang on…"

"Hang on?" He asked, then cried out when Sabine pushed the controls forward and brought the speeder into a hard dive.

-SW-

"You're pretty fast, for a Mando," Depa said as she raced the blue armored teen. "But not fast enough!" She said as she sprang forward ahead of him, clearing another roof top.

Her eyes widened when the blue clad Mando flipped over her and landed in front of her. "Impressive use of the Force! Who trained you?" Depa asked as the two started running again.

"I guess Mom did, she told me she watched Master Jarrus train Master Bridger back during the war, and just applied what she observed with me." Nate explained.

"And your lightsaber? It's tends to be a Dark Sider thing to have a red blade…" Depa said as they stopped to take a breather, "Did your mom take it from one of the Inquisitors she took out for you?"

"Kinda, she smashed them for parts, she wouldn't let me have a completed lightsaber," Nate replied, pulling the lightsaber from his belt, "She said it was very important to Master Bridger when he built his lightsabers. She wanted me to do it the right way, and make my own. Course I only had access to the red crystals from the sabers we took from the Sith we hunted." He handed the blade for her to inspect.

"Nice," Depa admired his handy work. "It's great work!" She said, handing it back. "I have another question … when we met at the bar…"

"And you said I was one of the most beautiful men you had ever seen?" Nate said, removing his helmet, flipping his bangs from his face, causing the young Twi'lek Knight's heart to speed up slightly.

She closed her eyes for a moment, 'There is no emotion… there is peace…', she thought to herself before speaking again, "Yes… that… I sense you recognized me… I get Master Bridger, both from your mom knowing him and him being plastered all over the Holonet, what with him being a member of the standing Jedi Council… but me, I've intentionally kept out of the Holo spotlight. How did you know me?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy…" Nate glanced away, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

"Try me," She placed a hand on her almost-bare hip.

"I have seen you before," Nate said, "You and Master Bridger… in a dream…"

"A dream?" Depa stepped toward her new friend.

"Yeah, we were all at a table filled with delicious smelling food," Nate refused to meet her eyes as they continued walking toward the _Ghost_. "Me and you were sitting together, laughing about something. Master Bridger and mom were seated together, across from us. Also there were other young Twi'leks around us… feels like they were teasing you about something… There was also a Lasat grumbling about something to an old astromech droid… and… at the head of the table there was a human male with kinda greying hair in a ponytail, and an older Twi'lek holding his hand, she was pregnant, and looking at us all… looked like she was about to cry… but she didn't seem sad, more like happy tears… I felt… at peace. Like I was … Home."

Depa and Nate stopped before the entry ramp of the _Ghost_ and Depa was simply and silently studying Nate's face. "W-What?"

"It's the Force," Depa said moving closer, placing a hand on Nate's blue chest plate, "The Force, Nate… it's calling to you…" she moved even closer, and Nate found himself becoming lost in her deep forest green eyes staring back into his. "Just… let it in…"

The moment was interrupted when a feeling shot through them both. "Did you feel that?" Depa asked, stepping away from Nate, reaching for her shield and lightsaber.

"Yeah… what was that?" He asked, putting his helmet back on.

Depa barely got her lightsaber drawn and lit before a cloaked figure leapt from the shadows with a sparking red double-bladed lightsaber. "NATE! RUN! GET EZRA!" Depa said, calling her shield to her arm with the Force.

"Who is this guy?" Nate asked, firing his blaster at their mysterious attacker, his eyes widened behind his visor as he effortlessly deflected the blasts with a flick of his saberstaff.

Depa spun on a heel and kept on the offensive to keep this Dark-Sider's attention solely on her. Nate may have a great deal of raw Force talent, but Padawans were more honed in skill. She could tell by this guy's movement he was even above her skill. "Nate! I said get Ezra!" She snapped, springing forward and kicking the dark clad killer in the chest.

"Yes… yes at last…" the yellow eyed killer seemed pleased as he focused on the half-Twi'lek. "At long last…"

Depa took a step back, not taking her eyes off her opponent, her lightsaber held ready at her side and her shield between them. "I wondered how many of your number I would have to cut down… should he not be here now; you should draw him out with ease…"

"Who are you talking about?" Depa narrowed her eyes, keeping her knees slightly bent and ready to defend herself and Nate.

"The one who taught you that defensive technique, of course, Child," the Killer stated with a hint of pride in his voice, "Do to a lack of official training between his two masters his style does not fall in a typical Jedi combat technique. I know he was your master, Child, because you have the same Form III Adlib stances." The killer paced before her like an animal hunting her, seeking an opening, "Unique that you utilize a physical shield. Not something I've seen any other Jedi or Sith utilize."

She barely got her lightsaber up to catch his slashing saber. Her eyes widened when she saw he was right against her, the two blades sparking as he pushed her backwards. "Tell me, Child, I see he taught you what Jarrus and Tano showed him…" she could see the sickening yellow teeth as he smiled within his darkened hood, "Did he ever teach you what I showed him?"

"Come and find out…" She said as she kicked back, and glared challengingly at the assassin.

He started toward her but gasped when her shield struck him in the chest. He roared and stepped back, by the time he readied himself again she was flying downward with her lightsaber in both hands.

He admitted, of the knights he's faced she was the most fierce and offensive capable. It was obvious she had learned a great deal more from her Master than the other weaker Jedi of Skywalker's Order.

Her shield returned to her arm, as she used it in tandem with her lightsaber, using her strength and her connection to the Force to keep the assassin on the defensive.

"You're good, girl, but not good enough…" the Assassin sneered.

"yeah, I'm just warming up," Depa smirked.  
_  
_Off to the side Nate watched the fight between Light and Dark Side users in awe. No wasted moves, no wasted energy, both were like forces of nature clashing. He had heard stories of the Jedi from his mother, and the Holonet, but this… this was beyond anything he had ever researched.

The Assassin's saber staff struck downward toward the Twi'lek, who back-flipped away, spinning into the air, using the Force and her shield as a platform to jump back farther.

The two Force Wielders gaged each other, and to Depa's discouragement she was the only one breathing heavy.

A frontal assault wasn't working. A small smile graced her lips as a new plan formed in her mind.

She deactivated her lightsaber and took off in a dead sprint toward her enemy. She recognized his style and took a chance on what his counter attack would be. She guessed correctly as he made an aggressive swipe with his saber, and she dropped into baseball slide, going between his legs, and reigniting her lightsaber, giving him a hard slash right across the shoulder blades.

The Assassin roared in pain and rage as he stumbled forward. He turned angrily toward her as she gave him a little salute with her lightsaber.

She narrowed her eyes as the Dark Sider roared in pure rage slashing wildly at nothing. "Temper, temper…"

She barely was able to roll to the side as he pounced toward her.

"I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO YOUR MASTER IN PIECES!" The assassin screamed, slashing wildly, but still oddly focused.

She spun her lightsaber as she deflected one close slash with her shield, then made a slash of her own.

From the plank of the Ghost Nate watched carefully before shaking his head, "I have to help her…" He glanced to the ship then back to the fight before making his decision and running toward the battle.

Depa had to admit she was wearing down as they approached the ledge of the tower the old factory was built on. Maybe she could finish this and they could all go home… her thoughts were stopped when his lightsaber graced her bare arm.

"You have a great defense, Child," the Assassin's yellow teeth showed as he smiled at her. "But it is far from impervious…"

"Yeah, eat this, jerk!" She tossed her shield at his face, and made a series of slashes and stabs herself.

"BACK OFF!" Nate called firing a mini-missile from his gauntlet, which the Assassin effortlessly deflected.

"A Mandalorian friend?" the Assassin sneered, "You did take after your master…"

Depa saw the murderer turn his attention to Nate, and shook her head. "NO!" She dove at the killer, only to be caught by the Force, and thrown into to the Ghost. She gasped as she slammed head first into the bulkhead, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"That was a mistake…" Nate said, glancing from his unconscious friend to the murderer. He unsnapped his lightsaber from his belt, and lit it.

"Now… this is unexpected…" the monster's yellow teeth showed as he smiled at the young Mandalorian. He reached out and Nate gasped when the lightsaber flew from his hand to the killer's. "Rather crude design… but not terrible…"

Before Nate could do anything else he was lifted from his feet and pressed against the hull of the Ghost. "Know I could destroy you both easily now, but … you will live… because I have decided to allow it."

With great force, the killer shot the lightsaber back to the young Mando, hitting him blunt end to the chest. The impact of the blow sent him hard to the ground. "Tell Ezra Bridger I am looking forward to our long awaited meeting…" He said, disappearing into the shadows.

"Oh…" Depa groaned as she pulled herself up to a seated position, "You ok?" She asked, glancing to Nate.

"We need to get to your Master…" Nate stated, staring where the assassin disappeared.

-SW-

"You… are still an insane pilot…" Ezra scratched his head, "You could have got us killed back there…"

"Did you have to surrender your balls when you took that title, Master Jedi?" Sabine smirked as she put her helmet on a hook by the door.

"Hey!" Ezra shook his head, then glanced around the apartment. "I'm a little disappointed…"

"In what?" Sabine glanced back at the taller Jedi Master.

"I was expecting a lot more graffiti…" He said looking at what artwork was painted on the wall, as well as the canvased art. "I see you moved to actual canvases… Is this Lothal?"

Sabine walked up next to him and looked at the framed painting. "It is…"

"That's Tarkin Town… and the Ghost…" Ezra smiled as memories of the old days resurfaced at the detailed art work.

"And look at that hill," She said pointing to the corner of the painting, and Ezra's eyes followed her finger, and his head tilted, seeing two small but detailed figures, with twin blue lightsabers connected.

"Kanan and I training… You even used my original blaster-saber." Ezra smiled.

"I did, I see you made another one," Sabine said, glancing to the lightsaber on Ezra's belt. "What happened to the one you made after Vader destroyed the original?"

"Depa's fifteenth birthday present," Ezra smiled, "So she could have one until she could complete her own. She started to give it back after she put together her saber and shield, but I told her to keep it and give it to her Padawan when she took him or her."

"Oh ok," Sabine nodded, "So, tell me about the others?"

"Hera and Kanan got married shortly after the war… Mon Motha's wedding gift is she arranged for Kanan to be the first vet to receive implant surgery. He got his eyes back!" Ezra said with a smile, "We all cried when Hera realized he could physically see her outside of the Force for the first time in years…"

"They already had a few kids before that, but once they got married … yeah…" Ezra shook his head, "Chopper is still around and in mostly one piece… stubborn hunk of junk… Zeb went back to Lothal. Just like several other Outer Rim Worlds, there's still some Imperial resistances, and he's teamed up with Maketh Tau's gorilla group to defend the rebuilding Lothalian cities. I've popped in there some but… Luke always seems to find a job to keep me busy. I'm sure you've heard all about Luke, Leia, and their bunch…"

"Tau survived?" Sabine asked.

"Surprisingly yeah," Ezra shrugged, "She just went underground and got involved in another resistance that formed after we left."

"And you became a Jedi Master," Sabine said, looking him over again, "And even training your old master's daughter… full circle, Ezra…" She walked up, and lightly ran a finger across his beard, "Even grew a beard…" She said, studying his face, making the Jedi's cheek color. "I don't like it…" she said, crinkling her nose.

"I still can't figure out who this lover of yours is…" He said, as he gazed around the apartment, "Only pictures and paintings I see are of you, us, and your son…" He mused, causing the Mandalorian to roll her eyes.

"Am I really going to have to spell it out for you, Ezra?" she gave him a hard look with a raised eyebrow.

Before the Bounty Hunter could do just that, Nate and Depa limped up the stairs to the lower level of the apartment. "Uncle Ezra!" Depa called out as they approached the too, and both Ezra and Sabine began worried at their bruised and battered forms.

"What happened?" Ezra asked.

"We ran into that serial killer…" Nate said, glancing to his mother, "He's worse than any Sith or Inquisitor we've hunted mother…"

"And he knows you, Master…" Depa said, glancing up into her uncle's eyes.

"It can't be…" Ezra shook his head as a stray thought entered his mind, "Not after all these years…"

"Do you think he followed you?" Sabine asked the too, as Chopper joined them.

"He didn't seem interested in finding us," Nate said, glancing to the Jedi Master, "He seemed to want you to find him…"

"Depa, I want you to come with me to look at my database, see if we can properly id him…" She then gave a nervous glance between her son and her former teammate. "And Nate…" She took a deep breath, when the two men turned their eyes. "Take your father to where he can meditate and see what the Force can tell him…"

"…What?" Ezra's wide blue eyes turned to Nate.

"Uh… Hi… Dad…" Nate lifted a hand in an awkward wave.

**To Be Continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N first off, unlike my other stories, this one is not connected to my overall personal 'Expanded Universe', but a stand-alone fic, taking place years after the series in the old Expanded Universe timeline, roughly around the same time as the graphic novel "Star Wars: Unity". Also it will be Ezra/Sabine as well as Kanan/Hera. If you aren't fond of those pairings you likely won't enjoy this. Beyond that, as always I don't own Star Wars or any related character. **_

_**Also this chapter is littered with lemon-ish moments. Hence the M rating. **_

**Star Wars Rebels**  
_**Remember Me**_

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are as you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now, we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

-"The Call" Regina Spektor

**Chapter 5: Like Your Corellia Girls**

"Take your father…" "Hi Dad…" the words echoed in the uncharacteristically stunned silent Jedi Master's mind. "This is where Mom and I practice my Force meditation…" Nate said awkwardly, as he led his father into another room of their home. The walls were so much like the cabin Sabine held in the Ghost. Graffiti artwork covered it all, and the only physical object in the room was a pair of meditation mats.

"She usually would get bored after a few minutes, and start painting while I focused on the Force," Nate smiled fondly at one particular piece Ezra was looking at, "I'm pretty sure we were actually doing the same thing in our own ways."

"So you're my son…" Ezra said lamely.

"Apparently I get my attitude from you," Nate smiled somewhat shyly.

"I don't know about that," Ezra shook his head, "Your mother was always a firecracker, both in explosive and color…" He glanced to the young man, "Sabine taught you how to meditate? How did she know about that?"

"As long as I can remember you and Master Kanan were always on her tongue, she watched your training very closely… also she talked a lot about Hera, Zeb, Chopper. Uncle Tristin said you were an idiot and it was stupid to train me in the Force, but I don't think I have to tell you how stubborn Mom is." Nate explained. "She struggled a bit with that part, but the lightsaber seemed a bit easier. She told me how you and Master Kanan taught her how to fight with the Dark Saber."

"Yeah, those were good times… I still remember the whelts from when she caught me with the practice sticks…" Ezra smiled then blinked, "Wait, what? Uncle Tristin? Did Tristin and her… Your grandmother know where you were?"

"Mom never told them our location, but she did communicate every so often, usually when we needed more gear or the like…" Nate stated, then raised the pitch of his voice to mock his mother "Don't waste your credit on this black market crap, only true Mandalorian iron should be made into a Mandalorian's armor."

"I see…" Ezra said, his eyes going downcast as the young man moved toward the door. Nate paused before glancing back to his father. "Don't be too angry at her… She's stubborn to a fault… but everything she's done. All the inquisitors and dark side users we've dealt with… she was doing it to protect you. It's all she's ever been driven to do."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Ezra nodded. He watched the young man leave then sat on the meditation mat and began reaching for the Force with his troubled soul.

-SW-

Nate sighed as he walked through the house and found his mother with a frustrated expression and Depa shaking her head at another image. "None of these look familiar at all…"

"This isn't good," Sabine said, glancing up to see her son, "That means this is someone who's stayed completely off the radar. That's usually a very bad thing…" She then smiled softly to Nate, "I figured you might meditate with Ezra."

"Maybe later… I Didn't want to distract him." Nate said, sitting down at the table with the girls.

Sabine smiled softly to him. "Depa is having trouble recognizing the assailant. Did you get a good look at him, son?"

"He kept his face covered well," Nate shook his head.

"Smart and powerful…" Sabine frowned, "not a good combo…" She sighed glancing to the Chrono. "It's getting late. Perhaps we'll come up with something in the morning." She said stretching her arms over her head. "You two don't stay up so late, ok?" Sabine asked walking toward Nate and to her son's embarrassment, flicked his forehead, "you hear me, Kid? Go to bed." She smirked over her shoulder at the half-Twi'lek, "Either of you… goodnight."

"Night," Depa lifted her hand in a small wave.

"So now what?" Depa asked after the elder Mandalorian left them alone.

"We could go to my room, I guess," Nate shrugged.

"Already? We haven't even been on a date yet…" Depa grinned mischievously as his face lit up in embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant!" Nate blanched, and Depa giggled at the reaction.

"C'mon, handsome," Depa shook her head, "lead the way."

Depa followed the Mando down the hall to a side room. Her eyes scanned the room at the various paintings and drawings adorning the otherwise Spartan bedroom. With only a small easel and a stool in one corner. Her eyes settled on a sketch book on the stool. "your drawings?" She asked knowingly.

"Sure take a look," He nodded.

She picked it up and began to thumb through it, her eyes lightened in enjoyment as she studied the work of the talented artist. From landscapes of different worlds and cities to simple objects. "You are REALLY good, Nate," Depa complimented before she flipped the page again and her eyes widened in shock. She flipped through the pages tilting her head at each new unexpected drawing.

"I tried to at least capture a landscape of every world we've stayed on to remember it by…" He smiled as he approached it and peaked over her shoulder, and his eyes widened and his cheeks colored, "Oh… Korra and Asami…" He scratched the back of his head as Depa flipped through the various nude drawings of the two women. "They were a couple of girls I met on Corellia… Korra was Zeltro… and well… Zeltros are Zeltros… Asami wasn't all that shy either… obviously…"

She tilted her head at a particular pose of the two," So, I see…" She then smiled as she studied the art. "You are good. VERY good." She glanced to him almost shyly. "Would you draw me?"

"Sure! I've always wanted to draw a Jedi," Nate smiled. "Will you use your lightsaber in the pose?"

"Of course, Nathan," Depa said with a tone like that of a sage Jedi Master. "As a Jedi must never be without her lightsaber."

"I'll let you decide the pose, I can't wait to see what…" His eyes widened as she pulled her top off over her head, and shook her headtails loose from her headband. She sat her lightsaber down on the bed, as she turned her back to Nate without a thought and bent to slide her form fitting pants down her legs. Nate swallowed hard at the view.

"D-Depa?" Nate squeaked.

"So, you gonna draw me like your Corellia girls or what?" She smiled as she stretched out on his bed, placing her lightsaber against her breast.

"Are you sure this is … I mean… is this a good idea?" Nate looked toward his closed door, "Mom's just across the apartment and Master Bridger is in here too… and he has a lightsaber…"

"My parents were leaders of a Rebel Cell, my mother was a general in the Rebel Alliance," Depa smiled, flicking one of her head tails over her bare shoulder, "Rebellion is in my blood. So… I rebel." She then smiled almost wickedly, "It's in yours, too. So, c'mon, Nate… rebel."

"Force and Manda be with me…" Nate groaned as he sat down on the stool by his easel and placed his sketch pad on the platform. The young Mando took a deep breath then picked up his pencil. "Alright, try to stay perfectly still… and keep your eyes on me." He said as he began to sketch the beautiful young Jedi.

-SW-

Ezra Bridger sat, reaching out into the Force, trying to bring balance to his confused emotions and feelings. As he stretched the cool air and smell of metal and paint was replaced by a soft breeze, and the smell of sand and burning brushwood. He blinked his eyes open and found himself seated before a roaring fire, with an old man in brown robes seated across from him, poking the flames with a stick.

"Master Kenobi," Ezra smiled softly.

"Hello, Ezra," Obiwan Kenobi smiled, glancing up at the Jedi.

"It's been … a long time, Master," Ezra said softly.

"It has," Obiwan replied, letting his stick fall into the fire, "I had hoped to see you again, but… the Force moves as it will."

"You've grown mighty in the Force, Ezra," Obiwan stated, "You are not the impulsive child being manipulated and controlled by those around you. You are mindful of the Living Force and embrace the destiny it chooses for you. I am certain Kanan Jarrus is proud of his former Padawan."

"I like to thank so," Ezra smiled at the praise.

"The time for you to become a Jedi Master is at hand, my friend," Obiwan stated, staring into the flame.

"I hate to break it to you, Master, but I've been on the Master Council and was named a Jedi Master a few years ago…" Ezra said awkwardly.

"You have been named a Master by your peers," Obiwan held up a finger, "But not yet by the Force. You have a final test at hand."

"I see…" Ezra said, lowering his head.

Obiwan stood up and began to walk toward the Jedi. "There is much light in you, my friend, but you still have a bit of the Dark Side that has yet relinquish its control over you. Until you have reign over your emotions, the two sides of the Force will remain in conflict in you. It is no accident Sabine Wren has returned to your life. It is the Will of the Force."

"Sabine is special to me," Ezra said softly, "I understand during your order that Jedi were forbidden attachments. I understand why and why you have your concerns about my feelings for Sabine…"

"For Sabine and your son," Obiwan smirked.

"And… my son, yes," Ezra nodded.

"Even in my day…You think you're the first Jedi to fall in love and question the rule of attachment?" Obiwan stated, "if my friend Anakin had not fallen in love then your friend Luke would not be here today. And, I do understand, there is… something special about Mandalorian women. Like my apprentice, I too developed what the Council would have called a forbidden relationship. It … was a test of my resolve over the Dark Side and embrace of the Light. As your test will be soon."

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Sabine Wren is an anchor for you, Ezra Bridger," Obiwan sat down beside him, "The question is… does she anchor you to the Light … or the Dark?"

Ezra blinked at the statement and found himself back in the meditation room. He sensed a presence beside him and glanced to where Obiwan was seated and found Sabine on her knees beside him, studying his profile. "Uh… hi…"

"Did the Force show you anything?" Sabine asked softly.

"A crazy old man who gives everyone he speaks to a headache… and reminded me I hate sand…" Ezra gave a slight pout.

"So nothing helpful, big surprise…" Sabine sat back leaning against the wall behind them and kicked out her legs. "Just like the old days. You Jedi Folk give us vague weird sayings from the Force, and us normal people have to save the galaxy." She smiled and punched his shoulder playfully.

"I miss the old days," Ezra nodded, sitting back and copying the way she was sitting. "Only I think we're more in the Kanan and Hera role here. You gonna call me 'Love'?" He smirked.

She stood up quickly, and he finally noticed she was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose tank top. "Goodnight, Master Bridger." She said emotionlessly as she turned on her bare heel and walked out of the room.

"Sabine, wait!" Ezra shot to his feet and followed after her.

He followed her to her room, and barely got his hand in to stop the door from sliding shut. "Ezra, I'm going to bed."

"Not until you tell me what I said to upset you," Ezra stated, entering the bedroom.

"Did you use the Force on me? Did you read my mind?" Sabine asked, her eyes widening in anger.

"You know I would never do that to you," Ezra replied, his own temper rising at the accusation. "What did I say?"

"I left you for a reason, you know?" Sabine said turning her back, going to her sink and began scrubbing her hands.

"Nate told me you were hunting down Darksiders who were after me and the other Jedi." Ezra stated.

"Just what I told him instead of the truth of me hunting bounties," Sabine said, glancing down at the running water over her hands. "I left because it's what I wanted to do. It's what I've been doing. What I wanted to do. As in, I didn't want to be around you or the others. So, take that as a cue to leave."

"I don't believe that," Ezra stood solid as an oak tree, "We made love, Sabine."

"No, Ezra, we had sex," Sabine stated, "There's a difference."

"There is a difference, and I know the difference," Ezra crossed his arms.

"Please, you were starry eyes toward me since you walked on the Ghost," Sabine said coldly. "It was the easiest fuck I ever had. Really think you were the only one?"

"That's not bad, Sabine, years ago that would have made me run to mine and Zeb's cabin crying, because I was just a kid …" Ezra took a step toward her, causing her to turn quickly toward him. "But I'm not a kid anymore. You can't fool me. I want to know what's wrong. Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?"

"I already told you, I was leaving anyway to hunt bounties, and I had an itch. I knew it wouldn't be hard to get what I wanted from you, so I took it. Simple of that," She said, avoiding his eyes.

"Your hands were clean, why were you washing them?" Ezra asked, taking another step toward her.

"Leave… Now…" Sabine growled, holding her hands behind her back.

"Why did you leave? Why have you never come home?" Ezra asked again.

"I said to leave me alone…" Sabine growled again.

"Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar, Sabine," Ezra stated.

"No, you don't, you can't…" Sabine shook her head, hugging herself.

"Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar, Sabine …" Ezra repeated, walking forward again, and taking her hands, and she halfhearted tried to pull away.

"Don't … they're dirty…" Sabine whispered, tears threatening her eyes.

"Mandalore wasn't your fault… Either time…" Ezra stated, holding her hands tightly, "The first time it was all on the Empire… the second… it was on Kanan… and Hera… and Me…"

"It was me though, all me…" Sabine looked down at the hands being held tightly but made no move to remove them. "All of that death… I created the weapons… I started that rebellion… I did it… it's on my hands… all that blood… and it won't come off… I don't deserve …"

"You don't deserve what, Sabine?" Ezra pressed as she continued to avoid to meet his eye. "You don't deserve your family? Me? You don't deserve to be loved?"

"Yes…" She closed her eyes tightly, but gasped when he lifted her hands and gently kissed them.

"Your hands aren't dirty," He whispered against her knuckles. "You don't have to keep running away. But just so you know…" He smiled against her hands. "I'll just have to keep chasing you until you stop. Just saying."

"You are such an idiot…" Sabine sighed.

"But you love me for it," Ezra smiled back at her as she finally met his eyes.

"I do…" She said, pulling her hands from his only to wrap around his neck and kissed him deeply. They stood in the middle of the room enjoying the feel of the others embrace for several moments, before Sabine broke for air. "Is the beard really necessary? It tickles. I'm really not a fan…" Sabine said.

"Huh?" Ezra touched his beard. "But…"

"Eh, it'll do for now…" Sabine said, jerking her tank top off, and throwing it to the floor before literally tackling the Jedi to the bed.

-SW-

KUUUUKAHHH… KUUUUUKAHHH…

The sound of a respirator brought Sabine out of her sleep and she sat up to find in her darkened bedroom her bed surrounded by familiar faces. Darth Vader, Maul, her father, the Emperor, the many inquisitors and want-to-be Sith she had killed over the years, and at the foot of the bed Kanan and Hera. "Well, look guys, who finally decided to wake up," Hera said, putting one foot on the bed and leaned over the girl. "Care to explain this mess you made?"

"You know I'm blind, Sabine, so you'll have to explain it to me," Kanan said, wearing his old green and gold faceplate. "What have you done?"

"What? I don't…" She glanced over, to see Ezra laying on his back, his eyes open and vacant with a massive blaster burnt hole in his chest. "Ezra! What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sabine?" Hera asked, as Nate walked in the room.

"Good job killing the Jedi, Mom." Nate said, removing his helmet.

"No… No I didn't I wouldn't… Ezra wake up!" Sabine gasped.

"C'mon, Sabine, we all knew you would get him killed eventually," Hera stated.

"Isn't that why you left to begin with?" Kanan asked.

"Sabine, this is just a nightmare," Ezra said, glancing toward her, "I'm in the refresher, I'll be out in a second. Wake up. This isn't real…"

Sabine gasped as she sat up in bed, feeling the cool air hit her clammy flesh as the blankets fell from her nude form. She glanced around the room, first to see that the room was empty, and finally seeing the Chrono reading 3:12am. "Ezra? Ezra?" She asked, padding the empty side of the bed where he was laying.

A moment later the refresher door opened and Ezra walked out wearing only a towel around his shoulders he was using to towel off his now clean shaven face. "I hope you don't mind me intruding in your dream," Ezra said, "I sensed your distress, and just reached out to try to calm you… it was like you sucked me in… I've never felt you so scared…"

"Just a bad dream…" Sabine said, watching as he approached the bed and climbed in beside her. "You shaved…"

"A beautiful woman made a complaint…" He whispered, taking her earlobe in his mouth to lightly kiss it.

"I bet she appreciates it…" Sabine gasped, holding on tightly to his shoulders as he began kissing down her neck, "Already ready for round… where are we in that?"

"I think four… maybe five…" He whispered against her collar bone, beginning to kiss his way down toward her breast, tracing her tribal-style temporary tattoos on her shoulder and upper chest with his tongue. Her breath grew heavy as his mouth closed in on her nipple and her nails sank into the skin of his shoulders. But their pleasure was interrupted by a beeping from his robe. He released her flesh from his mouth and glanced at the Chrono. "It's what… eight am Yavin standard? I know who this is…" He said, reaching for the robes in the floor by the bed, and pulled out his com. "Specter Six here, go ahead Specter Two…"

"Any luck yet, Ezra?" Hera spoke over com.

"Depa made contact with the killer but he got away, we're still following a few leads," Ezra replied.

"Is she ok?" Hera asked suddenly going into worried mom mode.

"A few bumps and bruises but otherwise fine," Ezra replied, "What are you doing up?"

"This kid has some leg power already…" Hera replied, and he could picture her rubbing her belly, "I was expecting to leave you a message… what are YOU doing up?"

"I … uh… I…" Ezra stammered and Sabine couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh my, am I interrupting…" Hera asked scandalously.

"Uh… Hera…" Ezra glared at Sabine who couldn't keep the smile off her face. "It's… uh… you know…" He said, so focused on thinking of what to say he wasn't able to notice Sabine sliding under the blankets. "It's a … FORCE!" His squeaked and almost jumped out of bed when Sabine took something in her mouth.

"Force?" Hera asked.

"A… Force… thing… that… I… do…" Ezra said, struggling to even keep his eyes from crossing.

"I see…" Hera said humorously, "I'll leave you to your… Force Thing… Don't do anything Kanan wouldn't do… during the pre-Ghost days… Specter Two out."

Ezra threw back the blanket and glared at Sabine who was giving her a Cheshire cat grin. "Sabine!"

"You were enjoying it…" She winked.

"You HAD to do that when I was talking to Hera?" Ezra asked.

"You know I actually fantasized about either doing that or grabbing you there while you were reporting to her or Kanan all the way back in the Lothal days…" she confessed kissing up his stomach and chest to lay upon him. Especially after you started your training with Kanan… you really looked good."

"During… my training?" Ezra blinked.

"Yeah… could you lift a crate with the Force… while… I did… This?" She asked, trailing her hand down his body and grabbing a specific appendage.

"Nope," He panted, "But… I can do this…" He grabbed her and flipped her on her back, and planted a fierce kiss on her lips. "Sabine…" He breathed, against her lips. "I'm so happy I found you again…"

"Me too," She said, wrapping her arms around his back.

"I can't wait for you to come home and see the others…" He whispered kissing her shoulders.

"… right…" She said, glancing to the wall, her face filled with uncertainty…

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
